leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Asperon Thorn
This is My Talk Page. There are many like it. But this talk page is mine. If you see me in game either with me or against me, drop a line here. I'd be interested to know. You can tell me how bad I was (It happens) Or how awesome I was (also happens) Asperon Thorn 18:32, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Recent Blogs I think this is a Wikia bug, I honestly don't know how to fix it. We will have to wait patiently while Wikia sorts this out. Sam 3010 19:37, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know that teamfights are by far the part of this game where I do the worst at. One thing is I tend to favour champions who either are support/tanks where I actively am focused on preventing or soaking damage rather than dealing it (Singed, Taric in particular puts this tactic into mind), or I play as champions who I use to whittle down the enemy before teamfights (Urgot, Nidalee). The big all in brawls put me out of my element. I've decided to get into the habit of quickly listing the enemy champions in order of priority as the loading screen comes up. That being said, I like playing with you because I can pretty much count on you running in and smacking into the priority target, so I know my only choice is between killing that champion and watching you die :) Mr Lovely 20:23, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Asperon! You sold out and got an avatar! How could you? Now I won't be able to hold a mistakenly better opinion of the anonymous community when I confuse your posts with random wiki contributors. I can't play League of Legends right now because I can't find my mouse. Which is unrelated, but I want to complain about it to someone. Because there are clearly no greater tragedies in the world right now. Yes. Good day.Mr Lovely 15:49, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Poppy Thanks, I would like to see that. I used to play poppy regularly when i was lower level but i havent in a long time. Also, you forgot to sign your message. Exiton =:> 20:40, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :Ya im at school and occasionally check the wiki when my head is hurting from too much physics. But is't 5pm so home time Exiton =:> 23:57, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Crabgot Gospel To be honest, I haven't been playing too much Urgot since the remake. Right now I'm exploring the rich gameplay offered by the jungle along with the likes of Amumu, Trundle, Lee Sin and Nunu. While my cursor often lingers regretfully over the protrait of everyone's favourite crabgot, I will wait until I have completed my ardorous journey and tempered my spirit among the wild wolves and golems before I feel prepared to reforge the tenets anew and take my rightful place in the Crabgot fold.Mr Lovely 16:35, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Emumu Carry That is just silly. I can't even imagine how you managed to pull off that kind of nonsense. I don't think I'll ever break 7 kills with Amumu -_- Mr Lovely 18:29, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Remove the comment after reading: Sorry, that was my plan but my explorer got bugged out and I had to refresh to delete it, and I later forgot. xD 23:25, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations on your promotion! I hope you this will help you become an even better contributor. 01:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : There really isn't a staff/not staff distinction as this is a community run wiki everyone is important. Just some people have specific jobs. Hope you enjoy the new buttons. 03:27, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Agreed, every editor is a vital part to the wiki and just because one editor is an admin/mod/rollback does not mean they have more of a say in a matter than someone who is just a regular editor. NeonSpotlight 03:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Recommended items template Just use a table to format the two instances of the template... I changed Poppy's page accordingly. Vyrolan 16:55, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the clearing out of the sentence on the Poppy trivia page...was fighting with anons there for months.... Numerion 15:20, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Poppy Theorycrafting Hello, I main Poppy and I'm very interested in theorycrafting on her for various reasons. I've been reading the most of the comments on her wiki, and I noticed you bringing up some valid points about her. Would you care for discussing and theorycrafting with me about Poppy? If so, I'd love if you could provide me with contact information to a different site, because frankly I dislike the way you post things on here, and I might just be failing at it in this very post. Besides, I don't have an account here. You can find me on mobafire (Shamtul), and I will be checking this place regularly for an answer. ~ Shamtul Yes, talking on this site is kind of . .inconvenient. However I don't have mobafire (nor even know what it is.) So that won't do much good. You can, of course, register on this site which isn't hard and, in some ways, more useful. The other thing to do would be to try and catch me on Steam or Skype under Asperon Thorn. Or in the LoL Wikia Chatroom on US LoL servers. Asperon Thorn 16:06, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I made an account as soon as I saw your response, actually, so no worries. I added you on Skype and sent a message so you know it's me. I'm not sure of the time differences between USA and Scandinavia, but I'm available mostly all day, so just send me a message whenever you feel like discussing. Shamtul 23:20, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the Nomination Hey. The reason it was closed so early was because the consensus was obvious. It was a snowball effect as you can also see on NumbaWan's mod nomination. Nominations won't be held in wiki reviews but if you wish you have a second consensus on a nomination, you can simply make a forum. :I am going to respond here because I don't want to fight through the clutter of your talk page. Snowball effect or not, 24 hours is not even long enough to ensure that everyone could look at it, I for one didn't have a chance, and I can see a lot of names didn't make it on there that normally vote. I believe the statement was made on your own nomination that it wasn't a race to get the appropriate votes but long enough to get a consensus. Asperon Thorn 20:52, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::The issue was solved and I added back your vote, so dont worry :) sorry about the mishap. :::I have edited my vote to more appropriately represent my viewpoint. Asperon Thorn 00:49, August 9, 2011 (UTC) @ ur question. i actually started on buying wards, i usually do when i have some gold but not the enough to buy the item that i want, they sometimes help, sometimes dont but the gold spent isnt that much anyways ;) Xelaoen 23:18, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Aeiou! After over a month of not playing a real game of LoL I'm hitting the pavement hard with all new exciting kinds of suck! But then I played a game where I wasn't completely useless for once! I guess all of those hours spent bitterly weeping while jungling in never completed custom games paid off. Exciting times. Why should you care? I DON'T KNOW. *Mr Lovely uses Sleep Deprived Ogle! *You experience mild discomfort! *Mr Lovely loses 29 hitpoints and takes a -2 to saving throws until the end of the encounter! --Mr Lovely 04:37, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway Contest Hello Asperon Thorn, I need you to send me in an email your email, so the Wiki staff can contact you and give you your prize. To email me click "Email me!" after my name. Irony Vote Forum:Player-Specific_Pages -- The amount of irony in your vote is unreal. I would suggest editting your comments in that vote to something less raged. Usiar 05:40, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Pretty much talking about this part of your comment "Why is this even an issue that needs to be voted on? Whose panties are in a bunch over this? Are we running out of space so we need to delete pages? Are we trying to stop some problem that hasn't even occured, and likely won't? FFS" Usiar 09:28, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :For starters, preventative measures are often and repeatedly much better than reactive measures. Usiar 09:33, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Now on to one final thing: Why is it only being brought up now? -- This isnt the first time its been brought up. Read the comments on those pages, the existence of such articles have been questioned by a few different people such as Buroda, Zaroph, NeonSpotlight since June when the pages were created. I read the comments and decided it needs to be brought up to a vote. Usiar 09:38, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Latest match Oh dear. I'm sure the dialogue was priceless. I need to get together some friends willing and adaptable enough to run these silly romps that you seem to always be having. Mr Lovely 13:41, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :That looks like it could be a lot of fun. Would like to team up with you on some other fun team comps for some "just for the hell of it type fun" in the near future. Nominations Hi! I suggest taking a look at all 4 nominations we currently have. You can find them in the community messages. See ya! =]